The Emerson Chronicles
by Polkadottedgiraffe11
Summary: Emery Emerson-Shurley had a simple life between work, her children, & living with Chuck Shurley, her best friend. Hunters, monsters, demons, were all exactly what they sounded like… Just stories. Until one day changed everything. Emery now stood between Heaven & Hell. The events that occurred after would change the course of destiny. These are the Emerson Chronicles. Archangels/OC
1. Prologue

Prologue

The Winchester Gospels. In a few centuries, they would be as famous as documents or texts like the Bible, the Rosetta Stone, the Declaration of Independence, the Magna Carta, or the Dead Sea Scrolls. For now, however, they were simply a handful of comic store novels written by a struggling, half-functioning alcoholic with a cult-like following.

But, what Emery Emerson didn't realize at the time, was that there was another story being written. One that had the power to change the course of both Heaven and Hell. _Hers_. These are the _Emerson Chronicles_.


	2. The Archangel

No One's POV

"Can you deliver? Or do I need to pick it up? I'm- I'm sort of on a time crunch here, you see…" Chuck speaks, pacing in his kitchen, looking out of the window that faces his front lawn and the street to the quiet neighborhood he lives in with his wife and best friend, Emery Natalia Emerson-Shurley.

"We can do either, Mr. Shurley." The woman answers.

"Oh, really? Great. Well, delivery would be great. It's a surprise…" Chuck nods, scrambling a bit for his wallet, which is somehow misplaced on his perpetually messy desk; Emery was always complaining, but she also knew it was part of this thought process and how he wrote, so she left his stuff alone. "Uh, what- what's the price going to be?"

"$77.77 for the arrangement."

"Okay, yes. That's fine." Chuck answers, nodding to himself absentmindedly, finally finding his credit card and pulling it out. "Do I pay now? Or when they're delivered?"

Chuck suddenly yelps, turning around to find Castiel and Dean in his house.

"Wait. Th- this isn't supposed to happen…" Chuck startles, jumping at the sight of the two.

"Sir?"

"No, lady, not- I'm definitely ordering… I just- I need to call you back." Chuck apologizes with a sigh, hanging up the phone quickly.

"What- what are you doing here?" Chuck asks, looking nervous, as if afraid the Archangel was going to appear any moment. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Look, Chuck… We need your help." Dean says, getting straight to the point. "It's about Sam."

"Okay… I'd love to… But, you're not supposed to be here… There, I mean. You're not in the story." Chuck stumbles out nervously.

"Look, Chuck." Dean says a little more aggressively, stepping towards Chuck. "Sam is my _brother_. And he needs my help."

"I- I really would like to help you… But…" Chuck begins again.

Dean glares harder, growling a little under his breath as he steps forward threateningly.

"Listen here, _buddy_." Dean threatens with a jab in the air with his finger. "You're going to _tell_ me what you know… Because _screw_ this. You know something. And I don't care what the angels or demons say… That is my **_brother_** we're talking about! And I'm not about to let him be some meat sack for Lucifer! Or road kill for some demons!" Dean finally thrusts a finger into Chuck's chest.

"Okay, okay…" Chuck finally relents, speaking fast, and shaking a little under the weight of Dean's glare. "All I know is St. Mary's Convent… That's it. I promise! You can even look." Chuck holds his hands up.

A high pitch scream begins before Chuck can even finish, rumbling and shifting, accompanied by blinding white light, telltale signs of the terrakinesis powers of an Archangel.

"Aw, man! Not again! No!" Chuck exclaims with dismay, having hoped to avoid it all together.

"It's the Archangel!" Castiel warns. "I'll hold him off. I'll hold them all off. Just stop Sam!" Castiel tells Dean.

"Hey Chuck! I got the groceries! Wanna help-" Emery bursts into the house with bags on both her arms.

"_Emery!_" Chuck exclaims, turning to his best friend, his eyes widened with worry and fear, not expecting her home so soon.

"Chuck, what's going on? Who are these people?" Emery asks, her own eyes wide in shock as she sets sights on Dean and Castiel, eyes then squinting at the blinding light.

White light engulfs the room finally and a shrill piercing scream shatters the windows.


	3. The Pretentious Asshole

No One's POV

If Emery Emerson had to predict her life and how it would go, having twins at 26 was not it. She had been freshly graduated with her MBA and ready to take on the world. But life had different plans.

Instead, she found herself moving to a town she had only heard of a handful of times, and that was only because of her best friend from college lived there. Instead, she found herself running into the arms of her college best friend, Chuck Shurley. Instead, she found herself taking the first job that came available, instead of vying for Forbes 500 spots like her MBA friends, just to put food on the table and thinking that this was all that there would ever be.

Where her MBA friends moved on into the cut throat corporate world, looking down on her for her lesser success, Chuck offered steady assurances, where her parents offered thinly veiled disappointment, he offered unconditional support, when her pregnancy cravings kicked in, he only met them with unwavering devotion, and when she was drowning in a mess of hormones and doubt, he was a steady rock.

Emery often felt she had passed the age for true love or soul mates… If she had believed in them in the first place. She had always been somewhat of a realist. Chuck was more of the dreamer between the two of them. He was the writer, after all.

It wasn't much of a surprise, then, that their marriage was one of convenience. It wasn't that they didn't love each other. They were best friends. It just wasn't _that_ type of love. They both needed companionship, needed each other, and Emery's twins needed a father. Besides, they were far too old to be playing the dating game like young adults that they both weren't any more.

So… To say Emery was _pissed_, well, that was an understatement…

"Who the fuck are you?" Emery demands, once the ringing in her ears has stopped and the blinding light has cleared.

"Such language." Raphael tsks lightly, staring at his mate he never believed, after millenniums without one, that he believed he would find, never less in a _human_.

"Does it _look_ like I fucking care? You just _took_ me from my home!" Emery hisses. "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"My name is Raphael." Raphael answers as even toned and serene as ever. "And I am an Archangel."

"You've _got_ to be _fucking_ kidding me." Emery demands.

"Do I look like I am joking?" Raphael responds, only a slight tick in his face portraying his emotions.

"Take me back- from- from where ever I am." Emery demands, pausing only momentarily to look at her surroundings; she was in a lavish suit from the looks of it, like a five-star hotel style room.

"I cannot."

"Can't? Or won't?" She challenges.

"Angels will see to it you are provided or given everything you need and desire. Now, excuse me. I have other duties I must attend to." Raphael excuses himself, disappearing in another moment.

"No- no, get **_back_** here you pretentious asshole! You are most definitely **_not_** excused! I'm not done speaking to you!" Emery screams enraged, before tossing one of the ridiculously expensive pillows at the spot Raphael had just disappeared.

"Emery! Em! Oh- oh god! Oh my god!" Chuck stutters out shocked and on the verge of a mild anxiety attack. "Where's- where's Em?"

"I- I'm sorry, Chuck…" Castiel finally says. "The Archangel took her… Raphael has her."

"What- what!? No! No!" Chuck shakes his head. "There- there has to be- you have to get her back!"

"I'm sorry, Chuck." Castiel looks down. "If Raphael has her… I do not know why he would want her… I will not be able to get her."

"No- no, Em…" Chuck shakes his head, beginning to pace, pulling at his hair.

"I am sorry." Castiel replies once more before disappearing.

A moment later, or perhaps more time, Chuck couldn't honestly tell, too lost in his thoughts, a doorbell rings, Chuck barely knocked out of his stupor to answer it.

"Delivery for Mr. Shurley."

"Oh- oh… Yeah. That's- that's me." Chuck answers; they were the flowers he had ordered for Emery.

_For Em, my wife, best friend, and biggest supporter. Thank you for always being here for me._

_I got the book deal. I'm going to make all our dreams come true._

Now, the flowers just felt like they were mocking him, sitting on the dining room table, too bright and cheery; they were her favorite, roses, peach in color.

"Miss you already, Em." Chuck sighs, his head in his hands.

The clock chimes in the living room, immediately making Chuck look up.

"_Shit!_" Chuck scrambles for his keys, phone, and wallet; Nora and Matthew were going to be out of preschool any minute. What the hell was he going to tell them?

**_Emery is played by Leighton Meester_**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


	4. Daddy Chuck

No One's POV

"Daddy Chuck!" Nora screams happily, running towards the only father she's ever known as fast as her small toddler legs could carry her, her small, Princess Sofia back pack bouncing on her back.

"Sweet pea!" Chuck exclaims, immediately kneeling to catch her barreling weight.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" Chuck apologizes to Matt and Nora's teacher after scooping Nora up and hiking her up on his hip.

"Don't make it a habit, Mr. Shurley." Their teacher, Mrs. Collins replies. "But, I hope everything is alright."

"Oh- oh yeah. Fine. Just- just a miscommunication… Really. I'm so sorry! Won't happen again." Chuck promises, offering his hand to Matthew. "Come on, bud. Time to go home. Say good bye to your teacher."

"Where's mommy?" Nora asks, her head tucked into Chuck's neck.

"Oh- oh, mommy- mommy had to- to- go on a work trip for a while. I promise she'll be back soon." Chuck lies. "Guess you're stuck with me. Think I'll do?" Chuck tickles Nora a little as he straps her into her car seat.

"I guess, Daddy Chuck!" Nora giggles.

"Okay, good. How about we hit McDonald's? Get you both a Happy Meal?"

"Okay, Daddy Chuck." Nora nods.

"Hey, what is it, my sweet pea?" Chuck asks. "Not enough ketchup?" Chuck peers into the Happy Meal bag. "Worse, did they forgot the toy?"

"No… I gots the Twinkle Dash pony. See?" Nora pulls out the blue My Little Pony figurine from the movie.

"Oh, that's great sweetie. So, why do you look so sad?"

"Daddy Chuck- momma- momma didn't leave us- like our reals daddy, right?" Nora asks, eyes worried and fearful.

"Oh, no- no, sweet pea. _No_. Promise. Just a work trip. She'll be back before you know it." Chuck promises, his heart breaking for his little Nora's worried expression, and wondering how exactly he'd explain it if Emery _wasn't_. "You have nothing to worry about. She's fine. I'm sure of it."

"Here are is your Chicken Noodle soup with garlic bread you requested." An angel walks in with a tray of food.

"Did I say Chicken Noddle? Oh… I meant Chicken Gnocchi soup. I'm _so_ sorry. I hope that's not a problem!" Emery apologizes with the most innocent expression she can muster. "You can leave the garlic bread, though." At that she sends the angel a smile.

The female angel looks like she's about ready to throw the plate at Emery's face or smite her.

"It's an honest mistake. I'm sure you just misheard me." Emery waves off, munching on a piece of garlic bread. "Mmm, good bread." She waves the bread stick a little.

"Fine. I'll be back." The angel grinds out, flicking wings back irritably and disappearing in another moment.

Emery merely smirks and holds back a snort as she continues to chew on the piece of bread.

"A bowl of Chicken Gnocchi." The angel returns in what seems to be the fastest few moments Emery could count.

"Oh… You know…" Emery looks at the bowl. "I really hate to do this… I mean, it looks absolutely _amazing_. I just- my stomach sort of hurts. Might be better to have the Chicken Noodle after all. Maybe the bread didn't set well. Or maybe it's just being away from home. I don't know. But, I'd really appreciate having the Chicken Noodle. _Thanks!_" Emery smiles.

The angel definitely looked like they were going to smite her now, but Emery wasn't here to make friends; she wanted to go home.

"Raphael did say that you were supposed to-" Emery reminds.

The angel snaps this time, simply disappearing without saying a word, clearly her little game of mouse getting under their skin.

"Your. Soup." The angel punctuates, practically slamming the tray down in front of her, looking frustrated beyond belief; that took less time than Emery expected.

"You know…" Emery looks down.

The angel actually growls, eyes lighting up with grace before the angel is gone in a blink; Emery really wasn't surprised when her bedroom door (a door when _she_ tried to open it, went nowhere, instead was a blank wall), slams open a moment later.

"Oh… Hi. You finally graced me with your presence, _your Royal Arrogant Douche?_" Emery snarks, mock bowing at Raphael.

"My angels inform me that you aren't eating… And that you keep switching your order." Raphael demands.

"Well, it's hardly my fault that your angels can't follow them… And, excuse me if I'm wrong, but you're the one that told me that they would get me whatever I wanted while I was here?" Emery corrects.

"You will eat." Raphael demands.

"And I want to _leave_. We can't all get what we want, now can we?" Emery hisses back, glaring at the Archangel douche bag with wings.

"Then you will starve."

"How fucking _cliché_." Emery rolls her eyes. "What are we, in _Beauty and the Beast?_"

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't, you _asshole_." Emery scoffs. "But trust me, the Beast was cuter."

"You're supposed to like me." Raphael states almost petulantly, clearly not understanding why his mate _didn't_ like him.

"Like _hell_ I do. Hell's gonna need to freeze over before then!" Emery hisses, jumping up and taking a slightly offensive stance, not that she thought it would do much difference against an Archangel, but it made her feel better.

"Now, _read my lips_. I don't like you. In a matter of fact, I hate you. So, you can shove your stupid ass opin-" Emery begins to rant only for Raphael to disappear. "_Asshole_." Emery mutters, plopping down on the bed.


	5. Continuous Mistakes

No One's POV

It had been a rather stressful several days; the visions had stopped, instead, however, Chuck had been plagued with dreams. Dreams that seemed far _too_ real.

They came in flashes, like muddled kaleidoscope colors, memories all blurring together; memories of himself, or _someone_, spinning the cosmos and universes together, the beginning of creation as man and angel knew it, the creation of the Archangels, Heaven, of a Darkness…

Chuck wished Emery was here, she would know what to make of these dreams, just as she knew how to sooth his splitting migraines after a vision, and how to make sense of them; she was his anchor.

He supposed his prophet days were over. Or maybe not. He wasn't sure about anything these days.

Nora and Matthew were the only sure constant in his life. The only thing that really mattered. And, as long as they were safe, cared for, well, it was the only thing he focused on.

"What- what are you doing here?" Chuck answers the door to find Sam, Dean, and Castiel standing on his porch.

"Hey Chuck." Sam greets, having the decency to look a little sheepish.

"Yeah, hey, look…" Chuck begins. "I- I don't mean to be rude... But- now really isn't a good time and all." He casts a look behind him.

"What, got a girl over?" Dean sort of scoffs, likely not believing the words.

"No." Chuck answers firmly, his gaze hardening. "What do you want… After the last time, you'll excuse me for not wanting you here."

"Excuse, Dean." Sam immediately butts in. "Look, Chuck… We just wanted to check in. I wanted to say thank you. And to ask-"

"I don't have any information for you." Chuck cuts off.

"Is everything okay?" Sam asks, noticing Chuck's avoidance of their questioning and clear uncomfortable look.

"You're not going to leave, are you?" Chuck sighs with resignation. "Fine, five minutes. I'll answer your questions. But, _after_ that. I _never_ see you three again. _Deal?_ Don't even call me. Really… Lose my number." Chuck opens the door.

"You got it." Dean blithely agrees, practically pushing through the door like a bull in a china shop.

"Flowers?" Dean asks, noticing the five day old roses sitting on the dining room table; Chuck didn't have the heart to get rid of them.

"For my wife." Chuck only answers softly, simply glancing at the roses before looking away.

"_You're married!_?" Both Winchesters inflect, clearly not expecting that answer by the look on their faces.

"Yes."

"Daddy-" Nora runs into the kitchen.

"Hey sweet pea, go finish your show. Daddy will be done in a minute. Daddy is just talking with his friends." Chuck promises, gently steering Nora back out towards the living room with a soft push.

"You have _kids!?_" Dean looks even more stunned, voice getting unnaturally high for a moment.

"And if I _do?_" Chuck challenges. "The Archangel _took_ my wife and best friend. You'll excuse me if I'm less than pleased to see you."

"Chuck-" Sam begins.

"I don't have answers for you." Chuck simply states again. "I- I don't have a wife anymore. I have my kids. I'm done. Okay? No more anything. Nothing. It- it's been a really stressful several days for me… Now, I'd like for you to leave."

"Chuck…" Sam says again, as he and his brother, along with Castiel, walk towards the front door, steps solemn in tone. "We didn't know. We didn't think… We're sorry."

"That's the thing, Sam. You _don't_ think. You know, I know everything about your life… Because I've been writing about it… Even when you do think… You don't care. Because all you care about is saving each other. And sure, that's a nice sentiment… But what about those you leave behind? You know… They suffer too." Chuck says softly, and perhaps, that tone was harsher than any words he could have yelled at the Winchesters, the door shutting behind them.

"I am speaking to you." Raphael speaks, his tone full of self-righteousness and annoyance; it made Emery want to smack the tone right out of him along with his expression.

Emery simply continues to watch the tv and lounge on the couch, intent on ignoring the Archangel; it had been, well, Emery wasn't quite sure _how_ long, a few days maybe, of being kidnapped, not long, if the sun outside the window was anything to go by, it seemed to rise and fall different than Earth's sun, but the time stuck in this room seemed to drag on endlessly, it could be _weeks_ for all she knew. She still had no answers from Mr. Self-Righteous Asshole. Either way, she owed him _nothing_. And was going to continue to give him nothing, it wasn't like he didn't deserve worse.

"I am _speaking_ to you, human." Raphael repeats, his jaw ticking in annoyance, clearly questioning why his Father had given him this person as a mate; she was _infuriating_.

Raphael snaps his fingers, the tv turning off and promptly disappearing.

Emery merely sighs, instead picking up a book from the large stack beside the couch, and flipping it open to read.

Raphael snapped again, the book literally disappearing out of Emery's hands, as well as the rest of the books.

"Will you stop ignoring me?" Raphael questions.

"Will you let me go?" Emery deadpans, turning to stare at Raphael.

Raphael stares at Emery, both in a stare down.

"I thought so… So, _no_." Emery answers.

Raphael opens his mouth to speak, as if he wishes to say something, perhaps to apologize, but wasn't sure how, or perhaps to explain, but he stops.

"_What?_ Have something to say?" Emery asks bluntly, feeling Raphael's gaze on her, Emery having turned back to look at something, _anything_, other than the Archangel in the room.

Raphael simply stares mutely at his mate; there was something about her that set his grace alight with emotions he couldn't name, that made him freeze, unable to get words out, or be able to speak.

"Yeah, I thought so…" Emery scoffs; he reminded her of one of her kids having a tantrum and wanting her attention.

Raphael disappears in another moment.

"_Douche_." Emery mutters to herself, now left in an empty room.

**_How do you guys think I'm doing so far? I've only got a few reviews so far. I really appreciate them! So thank you! But I'd sincerely like to know how you think I'm doing._**

**_Polkadottedgiraffe11_**


End file.
